


A Pair of Ruby Suns

by royaltyjunk



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Necklaces, Soulmates, revali misses a lot of opportunities, technically it's all revali's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaltyjunk/pseuds/royaltyjunk
Summary: [Soulmate!AU] It’s a pure ruby, shaped like the shining sun, strapped on a silver link that’s attached to a leather cord.





	A Pair of Ruby Suns

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Ideas: 1/3 of my birthday fics  
> It’s June 10th here so I’m allowed to barrage everyone’s dash now with three new fics  
> Yeah I’m posting this while in Japan so oof but it’s all good  
> Typical ol’ matching necklaces soulmate AU, nothing new, just me being trash for Revali/Urbosa

He was the hatchling of a love affair, something almost unheard of in Rito culture.

Love was something sacred. The bond between soulmates was something that could never have been broken. Marriages were celebrated with boisterous festivals of song and dance, children welcomed with flowers and decoratory cloaks.

His hatching was nothing of the sort. The crowd that had awaited him eagerly fell silent upon the sight of his indigo feathers and green eyes.

His mother was a blended shade of black and gray with eyes of blue, and his father was a striking red color, shared by his feathers and his eyes. No one in their families had ever had that color of blue.

There was nowhere for the blue to come from, other than someone else—and then all eyes had turned to his aunt’s husband; a practical copy of the small hatchling in front of them.

He had been too young, much too young, to understand the allegations and accusations hurled across the room.

What he comes to understand later is that he’s been doomed. The Rito whisper about him. When he was but a hatchling, he’d run outside to play and fly about, only to realize that everyone was keeping away from him.

Even when he grows of age, even when he’s supposed to be judged as a Rito by his own actions, not by his parents’ actions and the circumstances of his birth, they’re wary of him.

His true father leaves the village a month after he comes to age. Who he would have called his parents split and leave the village too. Everyone stares at him whenever he walks through the village, a bow and quiver strapped to his back.

He’s never always been prideful, he knows that, but when he realizes he is, he blames his parents as what made him so defensive of his ego in the first place.

~ / . / . / ~

She had been born to the chief of the Gerudo Rivay on the summer solstice.

“To have sun is to have luck!” Rivay’s old friends would say, as they held infants and toddlers in their arms. Rivay would just laugh and agree.

Even as a child, Urbosa had grown to love the sun. Sunlight spilling onto her face, enveloping her in warmth until her mother takes her hand and leads her back inside.

“She truly does love the sun,” Rivay whispers one day as she looks at her daughter, curled up on the bed. Nobody but the setting sun sees the necklace she clenches tightly in her hands.

The next day, Rivay kneels in front of her daughter and says sternly, “A noblewoman of Hyrule and her daughter are coming to visit us tomorrow. She is my good friend, and she has a daughter around your age. Get along with her, okay?”

“I will, Mother,” Urbosa replies, nodding eagerly. The rest of the day and the next day is spent preparing for the noblewoman’s impromptu visit. Shopkeepers display their best products, the children and women prepare their best articles of clothing, and the guards watch the town’s outer walls with careful eyes.

And then, as the sun is slowly setting, they—the noblewoman and her daughter—walk through the gates of Gerudo Town.

The noblewoman’s name is Lady Anya, and her daughter is Lady Lana.

Yet, even if they share blood, they are very different. The noblewoman is stoic, quiet, and shy. The daughter is energetic and friendly. The noblewoman greets everyone with a nod. The daughter laughs and waves.

Their biggest difference is the necklaces hanging around both of their necks. The noblewoman’s is shattered, the small teardrop amid curls of silver claimed by cracks of fate, and she seems almost ashamed to wear it. Yet the daughter’s is beautiful, a flower with petals of amethyst and garnet—a warm safflina—and her necklace glows in the sun, just like she glows with pride to be able to wear it.

“Mother?” Urbosa calls to her mother the night of their arrival, when they’ve retired to their chambers and are readying for bed.

“Yes?”

“Lady Lana… what is that necklace she has?”

And it's that night that Urbosa sees her mother’s necklace for the first time; a wolf carved from amber and lined with gold that's cracked and is starting to fall off.

“It's broken because your father is gone.” Rivay smiles bitterly. “When one person is gone, their necklace shatters. The other person’s will begin to crack.”

“How does the necklace know Father is gone?” Urbosa questions.

“Fate has its ways,” Rivay responds, touching a gentle hand to Urbosa’s head. “One day, you will have your own necklace as well. One day, you will meet your soulmate.”

“Really?” Urbosa asks hopefully. Rivay nods.

“You will.”

And so as the summers go by, they come to visit each year, and Lana becomes more sun-kissed each time she leaves as Urbosa grows in her friendship with her.

“Hey, Lana,” Urbosa says one day when they’re sitting outside of Gerudo Town, the sand sifting through her fingers. “Isn’t the sun nice?”

“Yeah… I like it a lot,” Lana smiles. Her necklace glimmers brilliantly in the sunlight.

~ / . / . / ~

It’s a pure ruby, shaped like the shining sun, strapped on a silver link that’s attached to a leather cord.

He almost wants to smash the thing. All his life, he has been chained to his parents’ actions, and now he’s chained to fate, to some random woman who he might never even meet?

It’s just… asinine.

~ / . / . / ~

It’s real. It's really here.

She jumps to her feet and stumbles across the room to shake Lana awake.

“Lana!” she hisses. “Lana, Lana!”

Her friend groans, rolling over. “What?”

Yet, when she lays eyes on the piece of jewelry in Urbosa’s hand, she sits up, gasping.

“Oh my goddess!” she cries. “Oh my goddess! Lady Rivay!” Lana flies out of their room.

“Lana! Stop it!”

What follows is a great goose hunt around Gerudo Town as Lana tries to find Lady Rivay and Urbosa attempts to stop Lana from finding her mother. Of course when Lady Rivay returns, there’s a great clamor and finally, Lady Rivay laughs and shakes her head.

And as Lana teases her, as her mother continues to laugh and shake her head, Urbosa wonders about the person who holds the matching ruby necklace.

~ / . / . / ~

The news breaks that afternoon: Queen Zelda the thousand and sixty third is dead. The throne is to be passed down to the prince Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule and his newly-found soulmate Lana.

Revali, as one of the strongest warriors of Rito Village at the young age of fourteen, had been asked to attend the coronation alongside other Rito warriors.

The land of Hyrule is grassy green, and decently warm for winter. The sunlight is peaking through little holes in the clouds, and Revali can barely believe his ears when he hears someone complain about it being too cold.

“It's much colder in Rito Village, that's for sure,” one of the other Rito mutters, and a hum of agreement ripples through their group. Revali snorts.

Gentle murmurs and small talk drift through the plain, all of them awaiting the appearance of the royal prince and his consort. Revali casts a look around.

Although all kinds of people from the land of Hyrule had gathered, many stick within their groups. Only a few Rito go out of their way to greet others, and those were dear friends that they hadn’t seen in a while. A few Rito mingle with some Gorons, standing just beside their group, and some exchange pleasantries with the Hylians on the other side of their group. Some even weave through the group of Hylians to speak with the Zora, on the other side of the Hylian crowd.

Revali turns his head, craning his neck to get a glimpse at the people standing on the far end of the crowd, just beyond the Zora. There’s a small number of them, about as large as their group of Rito, and at the front is a lady with a large headdress. They’re tan and tall, all of them, and wear clothes that don’t even remotely suit wintertime. The Gerudo.

There’s a young Gerudo in her late teens standing beside the lady with the headdress—the chief’s daughter, perhaps? The circlet around her head would indicated so. She’s turned in his direction, but is speaking with another Gerudo. The sunlight pours down from the cloudy sky and almost seems to illuminate her, and her alone.

That’s not what catches Revali’s sharp eyes though. What does catch his eye is the sparkle of red resting in the middle of her black chestpiece lined with gold and red. He squints his eyes. Is that… a leather cord?

His heartbeat speeds up. He looks harder.

A ruby attached to the leather cord.

His mind is going a mile a minute at this point.

Something gray and shiny—silver—attaching them. The ruby is shaped like a—

The blare of royal trumpets explodes, and he jumps. He casts another glance in her direction, but she’s turned away, her back facing him as she stares up at the balcony which the prince and his consort are walking out onto.

“Prince Rhoam…” the officiant begins.

The coronation comes and goes. When Revali casts a glance over at the group of Gerudo, she’s nowhere in sight, and he condemns his own carelessness, cursing himself as they fly back to Rito Village and away from his one chance to meet his soulmate bathed in sunlight.

~ / . / . / ~

Lana smiles wearily when Urbosa throws herself forward and pulls her into a hug. They hold each other tight, old friends reunited after almost years of not seeing each other.

“Goddess, you look so tired,” Urbosa comments softly when she pulls away.

“It is hard running a whole kingdom,” Lana replies laughingly.

The piercing cry of a baby breaks through their conversation, and Lana turns hurriedly, taking the baby from the maiden beside her. The baby begins to sniffle, and then slowly stops before she's staring up at her mother with wonder-filled eyes.

“I… I wanted you to meet my daughter… my little bird. That's why I told you it was urgent.”

“...Your daughter… Zelda, right?”

“Yes,” she whispers. “She is my little bird… My pride and joy.”

“She has her mother’s smile,” Urbosa murmurs when Zelda gives her a toothless smile. “I'm sure she'll grow up to be a dignified and beautiful queen.”

“...Looks are fleeting,” Lana replies after a moment of silence. “What I really want… is for her to be blessed with true happiness.”

The way Lana looks at her baby after that is something that Urbosa will never forget. That look, full of love and affection too powerful for words, strikes Urbosa’s heart.

Urbosa finds herself staring at her empty diary later that night, an intense urge to journal something crawling within her.

It's been awhile since she journaled something in her diary. She had filled up her last diary book the day after Lana’s coronation. That old diary had been filled with the fading memories of adolescence, and thoughts of her soulmate.

For a moment, she wonders about the soulmate she is supposed to have. She can hardly believe it, years later. Can she even trust that this is not just a trick of fate?

She doesn't want to believe it; there's something in her heart that pounds with pride. She's a prideful Gerudo, who doesn't need a soulmate—she had written that once.

Urbosa tries to convince herself that's it—she doesn't have a soulmate, doesn't need one, but she can't.

“Fate is a dirty goddess,” she mumbles, picking up her pen and opening her empty diary.

~ / . / . / ~

Revali runs a wing through the feathers atop his head. He touches tentative feathers to his braids, sighing.

The queen had come to visit their village a few days ago, alongside her father and her newly born baby. It is a tradition—once a new member is officially added to the royal family, they will travel to each village and give their greetings to their people.

Of course, Revali had been busy these past few days. As one of the highest warriors of Rito Village, he had done much behind-the-scenes work to ensure the queen’s comfort and safety in their village. Of course, that also meant he had never actually met the queen, and the other warriors seemed to believe that was ridiculous, because they had ordered him to be the one to see off the queen so he could at least meet her and her daughter.

But it’s not like he wants to. Why should he care about some young squirt that’s supposed to be queen? All that matters is Rito Village. The Rito. His people.

Footsteps break him out of his train of thought, and he glances up. He places his wing on his chest, bowing his head as the queen steps towards him.

“Queen Lana,” he murmurs, kneeling.

“Rise,” she says. “You needn’t treat me like that.”

Revali stands, his ruby necklace bouncing against his chest plate as he straightens his back and lets his wing fall to his side. Queen Lana’s eyes widen, and her hands seem to tighten around her infant.

“You—”

Revali feels a tug at his wing, and turns.

“The elder’s asking for you. That Dinraal thing is snaking its way back to the canyon, and it’s acting more hostile than it usually is.”

Revali clenches his beak and then turns to Queen Lana, a sense of apprehension but also gratefulness stirring in his heart. “My apologies. I had assumed I would be able to see you off, but I am needed elsewhere.”

“Wait—”

“My apologies,” he answers hastily and darts away.

As he leaps off of the Landing, he catches sight of Queen Lana, standing along the large staircase of Rito Village and watching him fly away. He wonders why she had seemed so interested in the ruby necklace—the symbol of fate—around his neck.

~ / . / . / ~

Zelda presses her face into Urbosa’s leg. She kneels down and hugs her tight, her gaze fixed on the lavish coffin being lowered into the ground.

“You’re a strong girl,” she whispers after the funeral proceeding ends and Zelda’s eyes remain dry, the only thing overcome with sadness her face. “You’re a strong girl. My little bird…”

“...I’m strong,” she repeats, but her voice is hollow.

Urbosa sings the young girl to sleep that night. She is still a child; there’s no telling what this experience can do to the young princess’s psyche. Urbosa would never be able to forgive herself if Zelda was damaged irreparably from this experience.

“Urbosa.”

Urbosa turns, her hand falling from the doorknob to Zelda’s room. Rhoam gestures for her to approach him, and she walks over. He presses a sealed envelope into her hands.

“This… is from Lana. They’re her… last words to you.”

“Lana…” Urbosa takes the envelope, wiping her eyes. “Thank you, King Rhoam. If you’ll excuse me…”

Urbosa rushes for the sanctity of her guest room, the envelope clutched close to her heart. She tears open the door and closes it behind it before unsealing the envelope with trembling fingers. She sinks to the floor, leaning against the door of her room as she begins to read.

_Urbosa, I regret saving these words until now.  
My dear friend, I have much to tell you and little time to do so. Even now, my quill shakes against the parchment._

It’s true. The cursive letters that Urbosa had gotten used to reading were shaken and wobbly, so unlike the firm letters she used to string together with grace.

_First, I must present to you a request. Watch over my little bird. She is but six, too young to be able to handle my death well. Please guide her in the way that I cannot._

Urbosa smiles sadly. Lana hadn’t even needed to ask. Urbosa had already began to see the small girl as her daughter. She would have no trouble helping raise Zelda into the princess she is to be.

_Next, I ask that you help Rhoam. Although we may not have loved each other, we were soulmates, and so we grew close. Now that Rhoam is to rule our country alone, with the return of Calamity Ganon drawing close, he will no doubt be stressed and tired. Please keep him on his path._

Calamity Ganon. Of course. The threat of Calamity Ganon had been whispered in the ears of Lana and Rhoam since Urbosa had known them.

_Last, I must tell you something that I have held in my heart for six long years. I truly regret not telling you, and you may find these next words unbelievable: I have met your soulmate._

The world blurs together. Urbosa almost forgets how to breathe. Through the blur, all she can see is the letter in front of her.

_He is a peerless warrior of unparalleled strength from the Rito Village. He was well last I saw him, six years ago. He was as fiery as a ruby, and shined like the sun out of all the Rito. I understand now why your necklaces are as they are, and must admit I laughed a little upon the realization._

Her eyes read the paragraphs hungrily, skating for any sign of who he was.

_Unfortunately, in the haste of my visit, I did not catch his name nor his family’s name that you might find him easily. I’m sorry that these must be my final words to you, Urbosa. I pray that you may find the happiness you deserve, my dear friend._

The words stop there. Urbosa stares blankly at the paper.

Her soulmate, a Rito? To think Lana had known all this time…

The paper crinkles between her fingers, and she starts, letting it drop.

“So…” she whispers, clutching her ruby necklace in her hand, “you’re not just a trick of fate…”

The next day, when Rhoam tells her hesitantly that she’s looking much better than she was yesterday, she just smiles, her mind flitting to the ruby necklace tucked into a pouch on her left leg.

~ / . / . / ~

It’s been a decade since the queen died. Hyrule has still prospered without bounds under King Rhoam’s rule. The crops and economy flourish, the peace is so perfect it's almost too perfect.

It is. For the elders of Hyrule Castle begin to hiss and whisper that it has been one hundred thousand years already. Calamity Ganon will surely be resurrected.

The threat of Calamity Ganon dangles over their heads, hissing and screaming and clawing at everyone until finally, the Hylians decide to do something about it.

They excavate the ancient technology used by the Champions of ten thousand years ago. They begin to seek warriors from each tribe.

“The elder says they’re picking someone from our tribe to pilot that big bird Divine Beast. Said they’ll become Champion with all the others,” one young Rito gossips.

“Really?” His friend asks excitedly. “Oh man—”

“Hey,” Revali snaps. “Are you two here to spar or are you two here to gossip?”

“Ack! Sorry, Revali!” The first one apologizes hastily.

“Just don’t do it again. Now get to it,” Revali orders, offering them both a Feathered Edge.

Yet they start gossiping again, although they do it when they’re heading back to the village, so Revali could care less. The second one starts the conversation this time.

“Hey, who do you think will be chosen?”

“I bet it’ll be the elder! I mean, he’s not an elder for nothing!”

“No, that’s stupid. Why send our leader into a life and death situation when we don’t even have a next-in-line? Besides, the elder’s not even that good at fighting.”

“Oh, yeah…” There’s a sigh, and then an inaudible whisper.

“Of course!” The shout from the second youth is so loud it makes Revali jump, and he turns angrily.

“Can you two keep it down?” he hisses. “Some of us prefer not to be startled so suddenly and without a warning, thank you very much.”

“Sorry. It won’t happen again.” The first youth replies, and continues to excitedly whisper to the other. Revali just rolls his eyes.

Of course, he knows what they’re talking about. He won’t lie to himself, there’s some part of him that wants—no, desperately needs—to be chosen. He wrote about it in his diary, after all, and he’s learned to trust his spur of the moment writings in that book.

And when the elder names him as their Champion, and that the princess will come to ask him personally in the next few days, he knows that it’s finally come true.

Something soft plants itself in his face. He sputters, reaching up to pull it down. Princess Zelda stares back at him.

“That’s your new outfit. Now, put it on. The ceremony is about to start.”

With that, she closes the door behind her, leaving him alone in the guest room. He sighs, staring down at it. It’s a scarf, he can tell that much, but therein lies the issue.

“My necklace…” he murmurs before starting with realization. With a careful wing, Revali lays his necklace inside the cloth and folds it up before tying it around his neck.

When he walks out, there’s a tall and imposing lady standing outside—a Gerudo, he immediately deduces, like the one he had seen at the ceremony years ago, the one that had held a shimmering ruby necklace like his. He wonders if they know each other.

She’s fiddling with a small pouch strapped to her left leg, but glances up. Letting her blue skirt fall to obscure the small pouch, she scrutinizes him for a few moments before speaking up.

“Urbosa,” she greets, outstretching a hand. “I’m sure you can tell, but I am of the Gerudo tribe.”

“Revali,” he replies pridefully. “The best warrior among the Rito, and more skilled at the bow than you could ever imagine.”

Still, despite his egotistical words, he clasps her hand firmly with his wing, and gives an even firmer shake. For a split second, his mind flickers with the thought of a ruby necklace, hidden in a small pouch on her built left leg, covered by a blue skirt.

~ / . / . / ~

“But there must… There must be something I can do to help!” Zelda’s cry echoes through the Eastgate.

“Well, stay with Link!” Revali snaps. “We have to go!”

“Mipha and I will go to her Divine Beast!” Dauk orders. “Revali, fly Urbosa to her Divine Beast! Use the Travel Gate to get to yours!”

“I will!” He turns to Urbosa. “Grab on!” he yells, and she barely has time to sling her arms around his neck before he explodes into the air, taking her with him. Their destination is but a speck in the distance - Vah Naboris, sitting on a plateau facing the now-ravaged Hyrule Castle.

They’re flying dangerously close to the ground, and as the landscape slowly passes from plateau to greenery to sand and sand and sand, Urbosa can only think about the calamity they must face.

“What in—”

An arrow clips her cheek. Urbosa hisses, and Revali swears, summoning wind to his wings and forcing himself upwards. Urbosa glances around, narrowing her eyes at the attackers.

“Yiga Clan,” she hisses, and snaps her fingers. They’re struck down by lightning, but not before they let loose another set of arrows that graze her leg. One of them grazes her leg, and the other hits a little truer to an actual target, cutting a slit in Revali’s scarf. Something small comes flying out through all the wind and the flying, and Urbosa reaches out a hand to catch it, bringing it in front of her before freezing.

She stares at it so long that her grip on it lackens for a moment, and it almost flies back into the air. She tightens her grip around the necklace.

To think she had been searching all this time, and he was right under her nose. By the goddess Hylia, she was stupid.

Revali flies into the opened space, landing hastily before the entrance terminal. He turns, making to use the travel gate to teleport to Medoh, but Urbosa stops him.

“Revali, a moment.”

“We don’t have a moment,” he snaps, but turns to face her. “Make it quick. Without me on the field, this operation will—”

Urbosa holds up his necklace, and he stops.

“My necklace—” he touches a hand to his scarf, cursing as he feels the rip. Gritting his beak, he holds out his wing. “...I would like it back.”

In place of a reply, Urbosa opens the small pouch strapped to her left leg and pulls out her own necklace. Revali’s face seems to go pale through his feathers. She places her own necklace in his outstretched wing, and turns on her heel. She’s barely taken a step when he speaks again.

“Did you know?” he asks, his voice soft and low.

“...My dear friend told me that it was a Rito. She… was the only connection I had to finding you. Yet, I lost her ten years ago.” She turns to look over her shoulder, a bitter smile on her face. “I’ve been searching ever since.”

She can sense the tension in him. “Queen Lana?” he questions. She just nods. “That’s why…”

Urbosa doesn’t know what he’s talking about, but she just closes her hand around Revali’s necklace. “When this is all over with… perhaps we could talk.”

“...Perhaps,” he repeats, his voice low.

And, as if drawn by something invisible—which is ironic because they are—they embrace.

In that moment, it's like everything they've ever experienced and everything they need to worry about disappears. The world blurs away. She closes her eyes, letting the feel of Revali’s chest—gently moving with every breath he takes—warm her heart like sunlight. Hesitantly he moves his wing from its place on the small of her back, letting it rest between her shoulder blades as he leans in closer.

And then everything comes rushing back, and they both pull away from each other as if they’ve been burned.

“Don’t—” Revali begins defensively, holding up his wings.

There’s that pride. That ego.

Yet as Urbosa watches, Revali lets his wings fall to his side and clenches his beak.

“Look, I… I’m sorry. I really am.” He pauses. “Maybe when we get back… I’ll tell you.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” she grins, but her voice is barely audible.

With a deep breath, she touches her hand to the slate. The Travel Gate lights up, and Revali closes his eyes. She watches as he disappears in streams of blue, flowing upward into the sky until she can’t see them anymore.

When they all connect to their Divine Beasts and Daruk asks why they were so late, she just lets out a laugh, sure that he’s smiling knowingly on the other end. Their hearts warm like the power of fire, trapped inside a ruby, as they charge into battle, the one they trust by their side.

That is until the Blights come, the necklace in Revali’s feathers shatters, and he’s left staring at his wings, illuminated only by the sunlight and the shattered, sparkling pieces of her necklace.


End file.
